ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Morgan
Alex Morgan is a former wrestler for WCSF. He is the only man in WCSF history to have held both the Mayhem! and Unleashed heavyweight championships, and the only man in WCSF history to be a three time WCSF champion. He currently is banished from the company after being fired in the WCSF Steroid Scandal, but with the recent return of The Executioner it is possible that he could someday return to the company. Career Morgan grew up in the small town of Battle, East Sussex in England and was an avid fan of professional wrestling on TV as a child. Once he reached the age of 16 he began to travel to London to train and gain experience in the ring. WCSF Debut Morgan was signed to a WCSF deal the night of Total Carnage 2006 to the Unleashed brand by General Manager John Zhilone. Morgan would make his televised debut on the following episode of Unleashed where he appeared as one of Zhilone's enforcers attacking JAC. Morgan would face JAC in his Pay Per View debut at Meltdown in a losing effort. Morgan would let the less go unanswered as he would challenge JAC to a rematch at Annihilation, but this time it would be a two out of three falls match. In the match Morgan would lose the first fall before coming back and winning the remaining two to win the match in what would be JAC's last match in WCSF. Wednesday Night Warzone Morgan's most successful night in WCSF came at the first Wednesday Night Warzone when the Gold rush contract holder Everwinter was forced to put the contract up for grabs in a 10-Man over the top rope Battle Royal against Morgan, Chris Jackson, Chris Cameron, Rage Mishima, Delroy Andrews, Jerry Platinum, Samuel "The Switch" Silver, Sinisra, and Matt Falcon. Morgan was able to win the Battle Royal last eliminating Falcon to win the contract. Morgan's night would not be over as later on in the night after a tag team match pitting Bray R.S. and Jason Daniels against Baker J and Unleashed Champion The Executioner, Morgan would cash in his newly won contract for a shot at The Executioner's Unleashed Championship. With the help of The Mafia, Morgan was able to defeat The Executioner to win the Unleashed Championship The Road to Revolution Morgan's first title defence would come at Hacked where the fans would pick either Bray, The Executioner or Merrick Brycen. The fans chose Bray to face Morgan with the title on the line and the fans choice paid off as Bray was able to defeat Morgan in his first defence. Morgan wouldn't take the loss easily and he would get his rematch at Battlefield in a triple threat match as he would face Bray and The Executioner for the title. Thanks to a distraction from Zhilone, Morgan was able to pin Bray to win his second Unleashed Championship and in the process become the first man to hold the Unleashed Title twice. With the title back in his hands Morgan was set to defend the title at Revolution against the Battlefield Tournament winner Brian Davis, but before this match would happen Morgan would have to defend his title at Nothing to Lose in the most dangerous match in WCSF the Dome of Doom. And to make things worse for Morgan, for the first time ever it would be a six man Dome of Doom elimination match against The Executioner, Bray, Jason Daniels, Matt Falcon & Sinistra. When the night was over Morgan was able to walk out with the title still in his possession after pinning Jason Daniels in the decisive fall to win the match. This left the path to Revolution clear for Morgan to face Brian Davis with the Unleashed title on the line. Morgan would be on the losing side in his title match and lost the title to Davis, but the two men found a new found respect for each other at the end of the match. Morgan would use his contracted rematch clause to face at the following Pay Per View to face Brian Davis. But it would not be a one on one match, this time they would be joined in the match by the other two time champion in WCSF history. However before the match could happen Morgan would find himself drafted to the Mayhem brand. The title match would still happen but it would see Morgan end his career on Unleashed in defeat as Brian Davis was able to retain his title. Mayhem & Face Turn Morgan would find himself on a Mayhem brand which was lacking a champion due to the injury suffered by Rage Mishima. The hunt to find a new Champion led to a tournament for the Vacant title which culminated at Total Carnage when Morgan was able to defeat Reaper to win the Mayhem Championship much to the anger of Mayhem General Manager Jay Jamison. After the match Morgan was attacked by Bale which would set the stage for the rest of the year where Morgan would feud with the Bale led faction of Epoch Nex. The feud culminated at Annihilation when Morgan and Bale would each captain a five man side for an elimination match which would see Team Morgan coming out on top. After the match Riko Suave cashed in his Gold Rush contract to win the Mayhem Championship. Morgan would face Suave in a rematch for the title in a triple threat match which also included Epoch Nex leader Bale at Hacked. The match was held inside a steel cage as voted for by the fans and Suave was able to retain his title. Morgan got a one on one match with Suave with the title on the line at Battlefield in a match that saw Morgan win the Mayhem Championship for the second time and was his fourth Heavyweight championship reign in WCSF. Heel Turn, Epoch Nex, Departure Morgan would shock the wrestling world in early 2009 by betraying the fans and joining up with Epoch Nex, the same group he had been battling for weeks by having Johnny U lay down and get pinned, allowing Morgan to retain his WCSF Mayhem Championship. Morgan would immediately renounce the fans and set his sights on using the strength in numbers with teammates Bale, Riko Suave, Johnny U, and Gangsta Nation to go after theWCSF Rampage Championship and champion Anthony Blake. A brutal attack would be all it took to get the attention of the champion as the two would be set to unify the titles at Revolution IV. The matchup would never take place though, as in a shocking turn of events, Morgan would be fired for a drug test failure, along with Brian Davis, The Executioner, and Muntari Mebah. He would therefore be stripped of his title, and eventually it would be his old rival Anthony Blake that would win the unified title at Revolution. 2010 Return Morgan made a shocking return to the WCSF in 2010, which many thought would be impossible given the circumstances in which he left. But at Battlefield, Morgan answered Sean Knight's open challenge to any former WCSF champion to challenge for his WCSF International Championship. Morgan showed he could still go in the ring, as he looked to be on the verge of the title when he left the ring and got himself counted out. Morgan then got on the mic and cut a scathing promo on the WCSF, it's fans, and management, about his departure and what he perceived to be the poor quality of the World Champions after he was stripped and never beaten for his. Morgan set his sights first on Anthony Blake, calling him out as a poor champion who got lucky not to face him at Revolution IV. Blake didn't take kindly to this and countered by calling Morgan a cheater and a liar who couldn't succeed without taking shortcuts. In Wrestling * Finisher moves :* Dragon Slayer (Go 2 Sleep) ::* Morgan Syndrome (Half Nelson Choke Hold) :* Signature Moves ::* Phoenix Wings (Front Russian Legsweep) ::* Whiplash Trap (Hangmans Facebuster) ::* Top Rope Elbow Drop ::* 540 Kick Championships and Accomplishments * WCSF :* WCSF Unleashed Championship (2 Time) :* WCSF Mayhem Championship (2 Time) :* Mr Gold Rush (1 Time) Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:1985_births Category:British_characters